Entrevista
by ammipime
Summary: Una entrevista con el demonio más frió...pero ¿alguien imagino que a veces Sesshomaru habla de más?


¡Hola!

Sé que me he retrasado con la actualización de "Para Siempre" y les pido una gran disculpa por eso, pero les aseguro hacerlo hoy por la noche o mañana temprano.

Por otro lado, ustedes se preguntaran "¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa? No actualiza su fic pero sube otra cosa ¬¬" Pues pasa que estoy loca u.u Y que tenía esta...(no-sé-co-mo-de-fi-nir-lo) cosa en mi compu, de hace mucho tiempo, y pensé en subirlo, en lo que actualizo "Para Siempre". Les pido una disculpa por las faltas que puedan encontrar, según yo corregí (osea, estaba peor). Pensé cambiar la forma en que lo tenía escrito, pero al final decidí no hacerlo, o podría perderse la idea inicial, que era una parodia, sólo quería hacer reír un rato :3

Y si logro ese cometido me daré por bien servida.

Por otro lado, sé que la redacción en esta ocasión es media...rara(por no decir fea xD) pero sólo sera por esta vez. Se los prometo.

Les mando besitos y abrazos, no se olviden de dejar review con sus opiniones, las cuales leo siempre y me ayudan a hacer un mejor trabajo.

¡Las quiero!

**ammipime**

* * *

**ENTREVISTA**

* * *

Anika-Bueno, comencemos con esto-su voz es melodiosa

Sessh-…-gira los ojos

Anika-¿Qué piensa sobre la trama de la serie?

Sessh-Es injusta.

Anika-¿Por qué?

Sessh- ¡Yo era el villano, hasta que se les ocurrió meter al inútil de Naraku!

Anika-En realidad, todos sabemos que usted no es malo.

Sessh-…-afila la mirada

Anika-Sigamos con las preguntas-su voz apenas es oíble-¿Entonces piensa que fueron injustos con usted?

Sessh- Evidentemente, y no solo me desplazaron ¡también me cortaron el brazo!

Anika-Usted dijo que no lo necesitaba.

Sessh-¿Qué no lo necesitaba?, ¡claro que lo necesitaba! ¡¿Como pensaban que me lavaba el cabello?! ¿Saben lo difícil que es lavarlo con un solo brazo? (y lo digo sin doble sentido) ¡NO!...y Jaken es tan tonto que me lo maltrataría, no lo lavaría bien, lo enredaría, lo dejaría reseco ¡Seria un desastre!

Anika-…-"_siempre supe que era un vanidoso"_-¿Y Rin?

Sessh-Era demasiado pequeña, ella solo lo peinaba.

Anika-Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿En verdad supero lo de Tessaiga?

Sessh-Claro que lo hice, ahora tengo "MI" propia espada.

Anika-En la serie, se habla acerca de su padre, pero en realidad este nunca aparece, bueno solo una vez, ¿Qué piensa acerca de el?

Sessh-Era alguien poderoso.

Anika-¿Tenia algún tipo de admiración hacia el?

Sessh-"Le tenia", ahora yo soy mas fuerte.

Anika-¿Cómo era con usted?

Sessh-…-no responde

Anika-¿Fue un padre o un maestro?

Sessh-Ambas.

Anika-¿Lamento su muerte?

Sessh-…-le lanza una gélida mirada

Anika-Cambiemos de pregunta. Su hermano he…

Sessh-**Medio**-recalca.

Anika-Su "medio" hermano, heredo Tessaiga, ¿Cree que fue justo?

Sessh-Lo creo-la periodista abre la boca de sobremanera-Es tan débil, algo tenían que hacer para que luciera "fuerte".

Anika-¿En serio fue solo por eso?-pregunta desilusionada.

Sessh-Tiene que ser, a mi ¡EL GRAN SESSHOMARU!, me dejaron una espada que no corta, bueno ahora lo hace, que resucita gente, una espada que era débil, y eso lo hicieron por que YO ya era fuerte.

Anika-…-"_sin duda un vanidoso…aww que guapo"_-Debe admitir que Tensseiga le sirvió en ocasiones.

Sessh-…-se queda mudo y nadie sabe lo que piensa…

Anika-En la serie su madre solo aparece una vez, ¿Qué relación lleva con mi sue…con su madre?-_ "si, si, mi suegra"_

Sessh-Ninguna.

Anika-Pero ella lo trata con familiaridad.

Sessh-Es mi madre.

Anika-Entonces, ¿la ve como tal?

Sessh-…-

Anika-¿Qué piensa usted de ella?

Sessh-Es una de las personas más extrañas que he conocido.

Anika-Siguiendo con su vida personal y en el ámbito de la "familia", ¿Qué le parece Kagome?-"_su cof, cof cuñada cof, cof"_

Sessh-No tengo opinión alguna sobre ella, solo se que es una sacerdotisa que viene de no se donde, y ahora esta con Inuyasha.

Anika-¿Y, Inuyasha?, ¿En verdad lo odia tanto?

Sessh-Si, debí matarlo…todavía puedo hacerlo.

Anika-¡NO!, ¿Quién protegerá la aldea de la anciana Kaede?

Sessh-…-se queda serio-Algún día lo hare.

Anika-…-toma aire-Cambiando el tema a uno más…"romántico"-habla melodiosamente, Sesshomaru la mira desconfiado, ¿lo esta acosando?-Muchas personas lo relacionan sentimentalmente con muchas féminas de la serie, por ejemplo: Kagura, Sara, Kikio, también con Kagome y hasta con Rin, ¿Tiene alguna opinión sobre esto?

Sessh-Tonterías.

Anika-¿En serio?, ¿No le molesta?

Sessh-…

Anika-En realidad en la serie usted no tiene…-Anika se pone roja-bueno usted sabe-Sesshomaru la mira inquisitivo-¡Ya no se haga!, ¡no tiene ninguna novia!, y eso es raro…"_muy raro"_

Sessh- No me gustan los yokais, hanyus, humanos, ni ninguna especie que sea de mi mismo **género**.

Anika-…-respira aliviada.-Entonces, conteste ¿Qué relación llevaba usted con Kagura?

Sessh- Ninguna.

Anika-¿Qué piensa acerca de las historias que se han creado alrededor suyo?

Sessh-No me interesa tener una relación con un cadáver.

Anika-…-"_que cruel"_-si ella siguiera viva, ¿podría haber algo?

Sessh-No, y no se de donde sacan que yo siento o sentí algo por ella.

Anika-…-"_uff que bueno, nunca me gusto esa pareja"_\- Tal vez sea por que la visito en su lecho de muerte y su cara no se veía precisamente feliz.

Sessh-"_¿Cuándo me han visto feliz?...ah ya se cuando"_-Lo que hice en ese momento, es igual a lo que hice por Sara.

Anika-Pero por Sara, usted no se veía triste.

Sessh-Sentí lastima, y ya lo dije.

Anika-…- "¡_Que bueno! Por las demás no es necesario preguntar, excepto por…"_-¿Y sobre las demás?

Sessh-La exterminadora y las dos sacerdotisas son unas simples HU-MA-NAS

Anika-"_falto una…"_ Hablemos sobre sus sirvientes.

Sessh-…-la mira con desinterés, Anika babea.

Anika-Usted es siempre acompañado por un pequeño demonio, "_cof, cof sapo cof, cof"_ ¿Cuál es realmente el papel de Jaken?

Sessh-Un simple sirviente.

Anika-¿Realmente le ayuda en mucho?

Sessh-"…_alimenta mi ego, deja que lo golpe y así libero tensión, hace cosas que a mi simplemente me dan sueño, se encarga de Rin, jugaba con ella,…también fastidia demasiado, a veces es un inútil, se queja de todo…"_ Lo suficiente.

Anika- Usted lo resucito cuando fue asesinado por Tokijin, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sessh-…-

Anika-_"Típico"_ Ah-Un, ¿Dónde lo consiguió?

Sessh-Me lo dieron.

Anika- Entonces ¿fue un regalo?

Sessh-Evidentemente

Anika-A lo largo de la serie, se muestra su desprecio,"_odio"_, hacia los humanos, incluso usted mismo lo dijo un par de veces, sin embargo…dejo que una niña humana lo siguiera, ¿Por qué?

Sessh-…-

Anika-¿Por qué le regreso a Rin la vida?

Sessh-Quería probar a Tenseiga.

Anika-Pero eso no explica que haya permitido que lo acompañara- _Te voy a sacar la sopa Sesshomaru, muajajajajajajaja._

Sessh-Me sentí comprometido.

Anika-¿Y por eso la protegía siempre que estaba en peligro?

Sessh-_"Siempre que ESTA en peligro"_, solo yo puedo decidir que hacer con la vida de Rin.

Anika-¿Qué piensa usted de ella?

Sessh-"_Es muy inocente, demasiado expresiva, fuerte, valiente, espiritual, madura…en ciertas cosas, también es hiperactiva, escandalosa...perfecta"._ Es diferente.

Anika- _ ¡Aww…que bonito!...que envidia Rin_-lanza un suspiro, "_Hora de hacerlo enojar"_\- En un tiempo relativamente corto Kohaku, el exterminador, fue parte sus acompañantes, ¿Tiene alguna opinión sobre él?

Sessh-Es alguien valiente.

Anika-En una ocasión usted sintió desprecio hacia él, incluso estuvo a punto de matarlo, ¿Por qué cambiaron las cosas?

Sessh-Solo era una marioneta de Naraku, y yo no iba a caer en sus trampas.

Anika-Kohaku y Rin…-Sesshomaru le lanza una mirada inquisitivo-…ellos se volvieron muy buenos amigos,_ "Mua_j_aja aquí voy, por favor Sesshy no me mates_\- Ella se preocupaba mucho por el, incluso en una ocasión trato de protegerlo…

Sessh- Así es ella- la interrumpe.

Anika-Después de la muerte de Naraku, usted dejo a Rin en la aldea de su "**medio" **hermano, la exterminadora Sango, hermana de Kohaku, también viva ahí, es posible que Kohaku y Rin se encontraran y hasta podrían comenzar una relación.

Sessh-Ella no se iba a quedar ahí por siempre, y aunque lo hiciera, ¡NO HIBA A COMENZAR NADA CON ESE!

Anika-Posiblemente, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si ella le pidiera su permiso para formalizar con Kohaku?-_ "Aww Sesshy no seas egoísta_

Sessh- Ya dije que no tienen relación alguna.

Anika-¿Qué pasaría si la tuvieran?, Rin es una niña muy bonita, seguro que ahora que ya es adulta tiene pretendientes, Querrá casarse ¿no?

Sessh-¿Y eso que?

Anika-¿Usted dejara que lo haga?, por lo general los padres son muy celosos…

Sessh-Yo no soy su padre.

Anika-Pero usted la crió, la cuido, prácticamente tomo ese papel, Rin seria como su hija _adoptiva._

Sessh-Nunca me comporte como tal, y Rin no es nada de eso

Anika-¿Entonces cual es realmente el papel de Rin?, ¿Qué lugar ocupa?

Sessh-¿Sabes que puedo matarte?

Anika-"G_rr es tan sexi cuando habla amenazante"_ Al final de la serie Kagome muestra su asombro al notar que Rin esta viviendo en la aldea, Inuyasha le explica que la anciana Kaede dijo que tenia que convivir más con los humanos y que llegado el momento ella decidiría, pero también sabemos que Rin no quería separarse de usted, y que tampoco le gustaba la idea de regresar con los humanos, ¿Cómo reacciono ella al enterarse que se quedaría en la aldea con Kaede, Inuyasha y los demás?

Sessh-Hump, "_No se le puede llamar rabieta a eso que ella hizo" _Aceptó, ¿eso no es suficiente?

Anika- ¿Cuál era la decisión que debía tomar Rin?, muchos nos imaginamos cosas y deducimos a lo que se refería Inuyasha con "llegado el momento, ella decidirá", pero en realidad no sabemos que paso después. ¿Cuál fue la decisión que tomo Rin…y que implicaba esta?

Sessh-Tomo la correcta. Sobre lo demás…no tengo que contestar.

Anika-…-"E_ste hombre o dice todo o no dice nada"_ suspira molesta- Después de la muerte de Naraku, ¿A que se dedico?

Sessh-En conseguir más poder, luchar y ganar, eso es todo.

Anika-Jaken siguió acompañándole, y su "protegida" ya no siguió haciéndolo, ¿Cómo fueron sus viajes después de que Rin ya no los acompañara?

Sessh-Jaken estaba más estresante que nunca y Ah-Un no comía lo suficiente.

Anika- ¿Y usted?, ¿Cómo se sentía sin la pequeña humana acompañándolos?

Sessh- "_¿No vio el capitulo nueve de Kanketsu-Hen?"_, Como siempre.

Anika- ¿Nunca considero a Rin como una distracción?-Sesshomaru frunce el ceño- Es decir: nunca la considero un estorbo ¿cierto?

Sessh-Por supuesto que no.

Anika- ¿Qué hacían la mayoría del tiempo…cuando ella los acompañaba?

Sessh-Pelear, eso era todo.

Anika- Supongo que Rin estuvo presente en algunas de esas peleas, ¿Cómo reacciono ella al verlo con su verdadera forma por primera vez?

Sessh- No demostró miedo, "_nunca lo hace"_

Anika- Y eso a usted ¿le complace o le molesta?

Sessh- Me da igual.

Anika- ¡¿En verdad?! , entonces lo que Rin piense o sienta ¿no le importa?

Sessh-Nunca dije eso.

Anika-¿Entonces si le importa?

Sessh-…-

Anika-¿Qué tipo de sentimiento guarda usted hacia ella?

Sessh-Alguno será.

Anika-"A_ww que bonito"_, ¿Se ha puesto a pensar que pasara después?

Sessh- Formare mi imperio.

Anika- Eso es seguro, hablando de eso: Rin en una ocasión pregunto a Jaken cual seria su lugar en ese imperio, el respondió que "posiblemente ella ya no estuviera con ustedes en ese entonces", ¿Usted que piensa?, ¿podría decirnos cual seria el papel de Rin en ese imperio?

Sessh-…-esta demasiado serio-Ella ya tomo su decisión.

Anika- ¿Y cual fue esa decisión?

Sessh- Regresar.

Anika-¡Ah!-grita y casi se lanza encima de Sesshy-¡Aww, aww, aww! –No para de dar saltos- ¿Eso quiere decir que se quedara con usted?, ¿Y tendrán cachorritos con lunitas menguantes en la frente, ojitos color ámbar, y mitad humanos?

Sessh-…-arquea una queja- Yo nunca dije eso…

Anika-…-se tranquiliza-Muchos fans lo ligan a la humana "sentimentalmente", ¿Qué opina sobre eso?

Sessh-…-

Anika- En realidad nunca se explica que clase de relación llevaban ustedes: padre-hija…

Sessh-No soy su padre, ella tenia muy presente al que tuvo.

Anika-¿Entonces que tipo de relación llevaban?, Su madre pregunto lo mismo a Jaken en una ocasión y el solo dijo que ella "era tratada mucho mejor que el a pesar de todos los años que llevaba junto a usted", y eso a todos nos quedo muy claro, incluso usted dijo que "nada vale más que la vida de Rin".

Sessh-_"lo dije y lo sostengo"_, Alguna relación llevaremos y no pienso contestar cual.

Anika-Por favor- se inca- Solo sáquenos de esta duda, ¿Qué paso con Rin y usted después?, ella creció y usted no envejece...físicamente.

Sessh-¿En verdad quieren saberlo?

Anika-Siiii

Sessh-Ella esta con-mi-go…es mi-a y eso ni el exterminador, ni el tiempo, ni nadie lo va a cambiar.

Sesshomaru se levanta de su asiento y sale del estudio…Ah y esa, la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro, la pudo formo cierta jovencita de cabellos oscuros y mirada chocolate que lo recibió en algún punto del camino con un gran beso, claro, Rin.


End file.
